Rebecca Farsi
Rebecca Marie Farsi (born March 3rd 1994) is a British-Iranian fashion model, notable for placing 4th in Cycle 2 of ICONIC. She would later join the judging panel for Cycle 3 onwards. Early life Farsi was born in Chingford, London, to an Iranian father and British mother. She was an only child, and attended Connaught School for Girls, between the ages of 11 - 16, before moving to the US with her parents. From a young age, she desired to be a model, which her father had strongly disapproved of, believing it was wrong for her to follow such a path. Nevertheless, after watching the first season, Farsi decided to apply to modeling show, ICONIC, at the age of 18. ICONIC, Cycle 2 Farsi was accepted into the second cycle of the popular show, and was immediately given extensions as part of an overhaul, to improve her modeling potential. At 18, she was among the youngest of the cycle (also 18 were Brielle Jameson, Kalia Prescott, Kelly Swalfinger and Varina St. George). She had a risky start in the competition, and in the first week, was placed in the bottom 2 with Swalfinger. However, she was spared from the elimination, and given a second chance; which she improved on, taking the first call out in week 4. However, in week 6, Farsi was eliminated from the competition in fourth place for being too inconsistent with her pictures, with Brielle Jameson remaining over her. After her elimination, Farsi stated that she became close with contestants Bettye Simone (who she worked with in Episode 1), Samantha Bestjovsky (the eventual winner of the show) and Embrey Clark. However, she revealed that she had had a negative relationship with Swalfinger, who she felt had acted unfriendly towards her. Due to her father's disapproval of her desire to model, Farsi did not tell her father until the show aired. Although they fought about her performance at first, her mother convinced him to watch the show further. Farsi stated that from the 3rd week onwards, her father became supportive towards her, and added that he had been furious when she was eliminated. ICONIC, Cycle 3 Shortly after the announcement of the cast for Cycle 3 of ICONIC, Farsi was invited back to the show, to fill the role as a judge, after beginning to work professionally in the industry. Farsi accepted the job, and joined the panel of top model, Ivana, and VIP Models representative, Marcella van Buren. Farsi quickly became notable for her blunt and honest comments on panel, and preference for the girls to think outside of the box. After the completion of the cycle, Farsi stated that the girls had originally been annoyed that she, at such a young age, was judging them (11 of the finalists in Cycle 3 were older than she was), but had ultimately warmed to her, as someone who had experience from the competition. She has also stated that after the show, she became close with Jaclyn Molina, Jennifer Rodale, Arihana Veitenheimer and Barzelona Keio. Farsi elected to leave the ICONIC judging panel at the end of 2013, with the intent of focusing more on her modeling career, and less of her TV career. She recommended Amar Lavagne, of SaxMan4691 fame, to replace her on the panel for future cycles. Personal Information Farsi lives in New York City, NY most of the time, when not travelling for work. She has been in a relationship with close friend a photographer, John Raymond, since late 2012, and enjoys hiking, baking and boxing in her free time. She keeps in close contact with friends from the how, Bettye Simone, Samantha Bestajovsky and Embrey Clark, as well as Cycle 3 contestant, Jaclyn Molina.